Integrated circuits (ICs) such as processors continue to operate at faster and faster clock speeds. Furthermore, the size of ICs continues to decrease. However, it is becoming easier to either completely destroy or otherwise impair components of ICs due to the decreased size of the ICs. In addition, ICs can be highly susceptible to damage from the discharge of static electricity due to decreased size of the IC. For instance, electrostatic discharge (ESD) is the transfer of an electrostatic charge between bodies at different electrostatic potentials or voltages. Moreover, the transferred electrostatic charge can be caused by direct contact to the IC or it can also be induced by an electrostatic field that can potentially damage components of the IC.